"The Epitome" Mike Angelo
Mike Angelo (Born July 28, 1979) is a former Canadian professional wrestler. Biography *''The Early Years: Mike Arches began training for a career in professional wrestling in his late teens. He began training at a local wrestling school in Toronto, and meets his best friend and future brother in law, Riley Andrews. Riley introduced Mike to his sister, Elise and the two of them hit it off. Two years after training the duo got offered the chance to work dark matches for the US based Revolution Wrestling Federation. After working matches together, the RWF offered contracts to both men. Mike took them up on the offer, but Riley wanted to be close to his fiancée while she finished schooling. Elise decided to follow Mike on the road and the two ended up getting married. *First Big Break: Mike got offered a job working for the Revolution Wrestling Federation after impressing President Brian Slack during his series of dark matches with Riley. He was saddled with the name Mike Angelo from the get go, as he was not expected to amount to much. He was beaten a number of times his first month, but had good showings in all of his matches. Katya Desmidt became aware of him and asked to form an alliance. The two watched each other's back for about another month or so. Young up and comer Shawn King then asked the pair to join a new stable of his, Young Breed. Along with King, the group consisted of Fly Freddy and Tyler Hawk. They set out to make a change in the RWF, to give young wrestlers a chance to get over. Angelo was starting to hit his stride, and became more involved in the angles amongst the RWF. *Decent into madness: Young Breed was starting to become less and less about getting the group over, and more and more about getting Shawn King over. Angelo felt as though he was being over looked because of this. He felt as though he needed to make a change, but couldn’t afford to do it alone. Brian McKinley came to Mike with a proposition. Take out Shawn King. Angelo broke from the group and became a thorn in the side of YB and King. He ended up winning his first RWF Title, the Pro Title, when he beat eventual long time rival and part-time ally, Lance Douglas. He lost grip on his hold of reality and became obsessed with Shawn King. He spent all his time and effort thinking of ways to make King's life hell. Spending countless hours asking himself "wHy?" King and Angelo faced in a Hell in a Cell match for the TV Title, with King beating Angelo for the final time. *B.E.S.T and the Canadian Elite: Angelo began to act more and more like his old self. And his hatred for King turned into a respect for the man. Clint Steel and King offered Angelo a spot in the "Blood, Energy, Sweat, and Tears" stable. A reunion of sorts for the former Young Breed teammates. He captured the TV Title by beating former World Champion Dr.Z and defending the title for next few shows. B.E.S.T disbanded after egos clashed amongst the top, but it had propelled Angelo into the upper midcard of the RWF. He defeated RWF Legend Blade Storm for the North American title, before dropping that belt to Lance Douglas. It wasn’t much later that Angelo was able to land his friend a contract, thus brining Nick Hart (Riley Andrews) into the RWF. They formed a team and called themselves The Canadian Elite. They quickly became one of the better teams in all the RWF, but Angelo was hitting a road block in terms of being overworked. *Time off and an Unholy Alliance: During the summer of 2001, Angelo took an extended amount of time off to heal up some nagging injuries. Upon his return, he continued to team with CE partner Nick Hart. Elise became his full-time manager around this time, and they went on to capture the RWF Tag Team Titles together. He once again aligned himself with King, Debonair, and Hart. This time as part of the newest version of the Unholy Alliance lead by Drake Macon. Together they set out to rid the RWF of the scum that had found its way to the top. Former rival Lance Douglas was also part of the new group. UA fought for months against Iron Jackel and his Hitmen stable for control of the RWF and the World Title. *Jealousy and the WIWF: Nick Hart was quickly becoming a force in the RWF. So much so that Angelo felt that King was once again overlooking him and focusing on Hart. He felt as though King "stole" the mentor title from under his nose. Angelo began to resent Hart and the rest of the UA. Going even so far as to try and cost him and Hart the Tag Team Titles DURING Title matches. Somehow they would still end up walking out as champions. One such case was the 60 Minute Iron Man Tag Match with Fire n' Ice that won Match of the Year for 2001. Also, that same night, at the United We Stand PPV, Nick Hart defeated Iron Jackel to become the World Champion. This was the final nail in the coffin for Angelo as part of the UA. Around this time, a group of renegade former RWF wrestlers began attack people under the name of the former company, WIWF. Angelo costs himself and Hart the Tag Titles and reveals that he has been hand chosen by former WIWF official, Lee Peak to beat Hart for the World Title. Angelo and Hart waged war on each other, just as the WIWF was waging war on the RWF. Angelo defeated Hart in the Main Event of Lethal Lottery 2001. He used acid to spell the initials of the WIWF into the gold of the RWF Heavyweight Title. Hart was able to beat Angelo in the return match and bring the gold back into the RWF's hands thanks to Elise turning on Mike. Angelo left the RWF to take care of his various injuries. Only to return as the third member of VP Dan's Complaints Department. The war waged on for months with Angelo acting more as muscle for Debonair's version of the WIWF. The WIWF was finally ended, and Angelo returned to wrestle for himself. *Elite Reunion and The HeirArchy: Months after the end of the WIWF war, Angelo had spent his time wrestling as his own man. He had forgiven Elise for turning on him and could only rely on her. That is, until Angelo and Hart made a return as a team. Angelo defeated RWF President Brian Slack for the Hardcore-Shoot Title. Nick Hart was the current RWF TV Champion at the same time. All was not to be though, as Angelo once again turned on Hart to join King and Debonair as The HeirArchy. His time in the group didn’t last long though, as he was out of action once again shortly after joining. *New Gen: Angelo returned, only to find himself directionless and alone. President Slack offered him a spot in his New Generation stable. Angelo was unsure of it, but decided that he needed someone to watch his back. Not much was accomplished as part of this team. Eventually Angelo became more of a part timer, as he spent more time training new wrestlers at his school in Ottawa, with old friend Tyler Hawk. *Dynasty: After more than two years away from the RWF, Angelo makes his return as part of The Dynasty. At the time of the formation, the four members accounted for 47 RWF Titles. Things came to a halt with the firing of Riley Andrews (the former Nick Hart) from the RWF, and King buying into the stock of the company, turning on Debonair in the process. The Dynasty became the King Administration with Andrews returning to take his spot as "The Chosen One" Angelo would act as the top enforcer of the group. The CE once again captured the RWF Tag Team Titles during this period. Angelo finished is active RWF career with a nice return record before leaving the company for good in early 2006. The RWF closed its doors later that same year. *Retirement: Since leaving the RWF, Angelo has spent most of his time training new wrestlers at his school in Ottawa. He also appeared on a series of Canadian Soap Operas. Elise began training at the school as soon as Angelo ended his active career. She just signed at contract with Fearless Championship Wrestling in NY to begin her in ring career. Her husband has no intention of following her at this time, but it’s not out of the question. *A New Leaf: As of June 2009, Angelo has signed with Fearless Championship Wrestling. He rejoins both Riley Andrews and Fred Debonair. Career Record Revolution Wrestling Federation 2000-2006 Incomplete Career Record of W-35 L-51 D-5 Fearless Championship Wrestling 2009 Career Record of W-1 L-0 D-0 In Wrestling Finishing and Signature Moves *'The HighRoad''' (Front Face Russian Legsweep) *'The TireIron 2K1' (Rings of Saturn) *'New Age Northern Touch' (Top Rope Body Splash) **Superkick **Canadian Cloverleaf **Running Sitout Powerbomb **Reverse Octohold Entrance Music *"Loose" by Premier 55- Angelo's first theme in the RWF. *"Fucking Hostile Remix" by Pantera- During Angelo's WIWF run. *"Denial" by Sevendust- Angelo's final RWF theme and current FCW theme. Championships & Accomplishments *'Revolution Wrestling Federation' **RWF World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **RWF World Tag Team Championship (2x) - 2x w/ Riley Andrews(Nick Hart) as the "Canadian Elite" **RWF North American Championship (1x) **RWF Pro Championship (1x) **RWF Television Championship (1x) **RWF Hardcore-Shoot Championship (1x) *2001 RWF Match of the Year (Fire n' Ice vs Canadian Elite - 60 Minute Iron Man Tag Team for RWF Tag Team Championship) *RWF Grand Slam Champion Stables *''Young Breed'' w/ Shawn King, Fly Freddy, Tyler Hawk, Katya Desmidt in the RWF *''B.E.S.T (Blood, Energy, Sweat, Tears)'' w/ Shawn King, The Fly One, Clint Steele, Tyler Hawk in the RWF *''The Unholy Alliance'' w/ Shawn King, Fred Debonair, Nick Hart, Lance Douglas, Drake Macon in the RWF *''The WIWF'' w/ various former members of the RWF *''The HeirArchy'' w/ Shawn King, Fred Debonair, Sharlene Berger in the RWF *''The Dynasty'' w/ Shawn King, Fred Debonair, Riley Andrews in the RWF Notable Fueds *Riley Andrews *Shawn King *Lance Douglas *Fred Debonair *DJ Jam *Blade Storm *Fire and Ice *Brian Slack *Dr.Z Category:Wrestlers